


Surprise

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 00:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey there!Here's a super short but super sweet Bucky dabble. I had a lot of time on my hands today so I took it for granted and now I'm posting a second fanfiction today! Happy reading!





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Here's a super short but super sweet Bucky dabble. I had a lot of time on my hands today so I took it for granted and now I'm posting a second fanfiction today! Happy reading!

Your heart was pounding in your chest. Bucky Barnes, your love, was kneeled before you with a gorgeous ring displayed in a beautiful velvet box resting in his hand. He was looking at you through his dark eyelashes with a small smile threatening to overwhelm his features. 

"Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" Bucky's deep voice still managed to send shivers down your spine, even with a question as important as this. No matter how much this could affect your future, you couldn't help it.

"Y-Yes," You said, almost inaudibly and shook your head vigorously to snap out of your daze. "Yes!" You repeated, but much louder than before. You were practically yelling. You blushed, never meaning to be loud but your excitement took over. "Yes I will," You said in a normal voice, ignoring the teasing look Bucky gave you.

He slid the dazzling ring onto your finger and captured your lips in a captivating kiss, making sure your knees went week under his touch. "Surprise." He kissed you again and held you close to him whilst showering you in affection.

Regarding surprises, the biggest and best surprise you would experience would be on your wedding day, when you would find out about a new addition to the family courtesy of Bucky, and you couldn't wait.


End file.
